The present invention relates to an expandable device for insertion between anatomical structures and a procedure utilizing same.
It is often desirable to insert a device between anatomical structures for several reasons. For example, it can be inserted between two structures in a manner so that it engages the structures and serves as an implant for stabilizing the structures and absorbing shock. Alternately, a device can be temporarily inserted between the structures and function to distract the structures to permit another device, such as a prosthesis, to be implanted between the structures. According to another example, a device can be inserted between the structures and distract the structures to permit another surgical procedure to be performed in the space formed by the distraction, after which the device is released and removed.
Although devices have been designed for one or more of the above uses they are not without problems. For example, it is often difficult to insert the device without requiring excessive invasion of the anatomy, damage to the adjacent anatomical structures, or over-distraction. Embodiments of the present invention improve upon these techniques and various embodiments of the invention may possess one or more of the above features and advantages, or provide one or more solutions to the above problems existing in the prior art.